The Convergence
by Armeggedon1234567890
Summary: AU. People from different worlds have been summoned to a cinema to watch a film about their destinies. Rated T for blood, gore, swearing and large amounts of death in both the cinema (not the death part) and film. (Imagine your favourite OST from MCU, DCEU or any cartoon show mentioned in the story being played in an appropriate scene in the film)
1. It Happened

**_Rated T for swearing and bloody gore later in the story._**

" ** _-" This means someone is talking._**

' ** _-' This means someone is talking through their mind (Not saying words, just thinking)_**

 ** _# This means something changed scene._**

 ** _The film they're watching is M rated._**

 ** _Also, the first time I mention a character's name, I would type down their full name. (Except when the name is spoken by someone)_**

* * *

 ** _It happened_**

Two ordinary boys with weird shaped heads were writing down blueprints for a revolutionary rocket in their backyard. The rocket is proposed to be smaller than NASA's space shuttles yet a billion times more powerful.

"Do you really think we can build an antimatter reactor and use it as our fuel source with the limited resources we have…" Phineas Flynn wondered. "…without having to worry about the dangers of antimatter making contact with ordinary matter?"

Ferb Fletcher thought about it for a moment, then made a gesture that indicated a 50/50 chance.

Phineas stared at the blueprints. "You know what, let's just take it down a bit and build a cold fusion reactor instead."

Just then, a Mexican Jewish girl walked into the backyard from the front gate and greeted the two boys, mainly one of them.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha do-?"

FLASH!

A bright flash appeared and disappeared, taking everyone in the neighbourhood with it.

#

Somewhere on top of a hill far away from the neighbourhood, a man wearing a pretty lean dark green exoskeleton armour with a tiny bit of muscle cuirass, was spying on the two boys with his omnivision spy helmet, the two boys who disappeared from sight.

(The armour he wore looked like Iron Man and Ultron's armour from the MCU, Optimus Prime's armour from Transformers: Age of Extinction and Batman's exoskeleton armour from the DCEU, all fused into one)

"Max, where the hell did they just go?!" The man shouted in panic.

"Well I'm detecting a huge quantum fluctuation within that area so it's most likely that-" Max the AI spoke.

FLASH!

The man disappeared from sight.

#

A famous superhero and his sidekick were hanging out at Mr Smoothies, discussing about random things that came to their minds.

"Hey Ben did you know that-" Rook Blonko stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it took Mother Nature hundreds of thousands of years to create some rock in the middle of nowhere." Benjamin Kirby Tennyson replied in a rude manner.

"Millions actually," Rook corrected him.

Ben signed in boredom. "I wish something exciting would come by like something would try to attack me. I mean like nothing has happened in the past month and I'm getting super bored really fast!"

"I thought you said that the world would be better off without someone trying to conquering it," Rook pointed out.

"That's not what I meant!" Ben responded, getting frustrated. "What I mean is that…!"

FLASH!

The two were gone.

#

Somewhere in Providence HQ, a young extraordinary man was playing video games with your average normal human and a smelly chimpanzee.

"So, how's everything going with Circe?" Noah Nixon asked.

"It's pretty good, so far, I guess," Rex Salazar replied.

"You know what I would do if I were you. I would ask if she wanted to-!" Bobo Haha tried to speak.

"Bobo, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Rex blushed like a tomato.

"Bobo, Holiday, Rex, Six, report to the War Room at 1300."

Rex checked the time by pausing the game. "5 minutes. Think we can finish the level before then?"

"Only one way to find-" Noah replied.

FLASH!

No one was left in the building.

#

Seemingly lost in a strange and beautiful forest, two beautiful and powerful women were trotting through the dense vegetation, observing the unique and wonderful scenery around them.

"You think we're lost?" Asami Sato asked.

"Maybe," Korra replied. "I'm gonna ask a couple of spirits to tell us where-"

FLASH!

It happened again.

#

Somewhere in a superhero mansion, an immensely powerful green beast was chasing someone wearing purple.

"YOU BROKE MY CRYSTAL ANIMALS!" The Hulk roared while he chased a man down a hallway.

(Hulk and his 'puny' equal are two different people)

"Hey chill out man! It was an accident!" Clinton Francis Barton screamed and ran for his life. Guess he's now getting his midday exercise.

#

Clint ran past the lounge room, followed by the Hulk. Two other superheroes were watching TV, one of them skimming through the channels in looks for something interesting.

"Such barbaric behaviour," Vision commented.

"Aye, it makes you wonder if he ever tires," Thor Odinson stated.

The God of Thunder then stopped changing channels when he landed on a News Channel, reporting a bank robbery that is happening right now.

"We are needed," Thor stood up.

"The police are on their way and I calculate an 84.6% chance of the bank robbery ending in failure," Vision told him. "We are not needed."

Thor raised an eyebrow, but heeded Vision's words and sat back down on the couch.

#

Anthony Tony Stark heard the fuss all the way from the labs as he and Samuel Thomas Wilson worked on upgrading the Falcon Suit. He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"So this new upgrade will increase my velocity up to 25%?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Tony assured him. "I upgraded it."

Just then, the speakers in the lab produced a repeated beeping sound.

"Yep, what is it J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony spoke up.

"Sir, I've detected an unusual quantum fluctuation located in Danville," J.A.R.V.I.S informed.

"Danville," Tony raised an eyebrow. "How powerful?"

"If everyone had the technology currently stationed within the Mansion, it could be detectable from across the world," J.A.R.V.I.S stated.

The billionaire then realized something and smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if those ki-"

FLASH!

Where did everyone go?

#

Inside a Victorian-style brownstone townhouse, a man wearing a red cape and a blue robe was levitating in the air, meditating on the cosmic energy that surrounded him.

His eyes then shot wide open.

'I sense a disturbance in the univ-' Stephen Vincent Strange spoke.

FLASH!

The Sorcerer Supreme disappeared.

#

(Imagine any other character from your favourite cartoon show)

All the people who disappeared ended up being piled onto each other in one section of an oddly shaped room.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well that was unexpected!"

"Why do I have the feeling that those kids are responsible for this."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm getting really angry right now."

"Those boys are soooo busted!"

"My leg!"

"Well hello guys," Someone spoke up.

A super soldier grunted as he pushed himself up and noticed someone besides him.

"Hey, let me help you with-" Steven Grant Rogers paused as he recognized the bald red skinned man.

"I do not need your pe-" Johann Shmidt went wide eyed as he saw who was next to him.

"Red Skull!" Captain America frowned.

Red Skull frowned with rage and used a back-fist strike on Steve, making the super soldier stumble.

The Avengers saw this and took a battle stance.

"Captain America, we meet again," Red Skull pulled out a Luger pistol and aimed it at the superheroes.

"Everyone hold your ground!" Steve ordered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Clint retorted.

"Guys," The same person from before spoke again.

Many other supervillains in the room pulled out their weapons/stood in the battle stance, now stalemating each other in some sort of Mexican standoff.

Supervillains pointed their weapons at superheroes and other supervillains.

Superheroes pointed their weapons at supervillains.

Many pointed their weapons just to show off.

The other half of the crowd crouched down and covered their heads in fear.

A few remained stoic and just stood in place.

No one made a move, no one spoke.

The man who tried to reach out to them decided to remain quiet and watched in interest as to how this would play out.

Ben stood by his friends and family, the tip of his finger on the Omnitrix, ready to transform at any moment.

"Seems like every supervillain we've ever met are all here," Kevin Ethan Levin noted down.

"How did we even end up here?" Gwendolyn Tennyson whispered.

Ben looked around and spotted someone he knew from long ago, standing side by side with his friends and family.

"Rex?!" Ben called out.

Before Rex realized who shouted out his name, all hell broke loose as everyone fired/launched their weapons.

Then, shocking everyone in the room, the projectiles froze in mid-air.

Everyone was left dumbfounded as they stared at the projectiles held in place within the air.

A firebender from the Avatar's universe inspected the fireball he intended to throw at a random supervillain.

"Huh," Mako reached out to touch the fireball. His hand phased through the fire and he didn't recoil his hand in pain.

"It's not even warm," Mako raised an eyebrow as he pulled back his arm.

"That's because I've froze time in the area of the projectiles and slowed the vibrations of the matter to a halt…"

Everyone looked to see where that voice came from.

"…and if you're probably wondering how I did that and how your hand was not affected by the time freezing field I've created…" The person spoke. "…well, that's an explanation for another time."

The Avatar stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Korra asked politely.

Just then, the projectiles disappeared from sight, surprising everyone.

"My true name, I shall not give way," The man replied as he created a ball of particles in the palm of his hand from the projectiles that used to exist. "I am referred by many names and titles, but you can simply call me 'Guy' for now."

A few raised an eyebrow as to why he chose such ridiculous name. The rest however were too focused on the Guy's right hand that held the ball of particles.

The Guy clenched his right hand tightly and then opened it up, revealing a spider in his right hand.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're all here," The spider crawled up the Guy's arm and to his left shoulder. The Guy trapped the spider with his right hand.

"I have teleported you people here to watch a film about your destiny, including six individuals who will play a major role in the film," The Guy removed his hand, butterflies taking flight from his shoulder.

Everyone was awestruck as the Guy demonstrated his powers. One of them shook his head and frowned.

"And who are these individuals you speak of?" Victor Von Doom questioned him. "Doom demands to know!"

"Wow, even after the power I've demonstrated, few still threaten me," The Guy raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, these are the six who I am referring to."

Just then, the room became pitch black and six spotlights appeared, blasting light onto one person each.

These individuals were Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Korra and another unknown individual.

Everyone eyeballed the six; making one of them feel very uncomfortable.

"There's a movie about me?" Korra asked.

"Yep," The Guy confirmed her thoughts. "Well in my head actually. You see, the film was created by my thought alone."

"Oh," Korra replied. 'How does that work?'

"Ben?!" Rex was shocked to see a distant friend of his again. His shocked expression then disappeared. "Wait, you are the Ben I know, right?"

Ben smirked in response. "Well I know you so does that prove something?"

Rex smiled and walked up to him. "Ben, it really is you, how have you been?!"

"Great…bored actually," Ben greeted him.

"Well you're in luck Ben cause what your about to see will definitely keep you excited!" The Guy assured him.

"Hey!"

Everyone now looked at one of the six who walked up to the Guy.

"Is it really necessary to show these people their future?!" The man questioned him. "Cause I've seen fragments of my future, and trust me, it does not end well?"

"Do not fret Zaxx," The Guy replied.

"How do you know my name?" The eyes of his helmet became slits as he squinted at the Guy.

(His helmet can mimic and project the wearer's emotion, but only the eyes, not the mouth or any other facial features)

"That is an explanation for another time," The Guy responded calmly. "Now as I said before, do not worry about anything. Once you've seen the film, I'll send you and everyone else back to their universes at the same time I've teleported them here without any memory of this, if they choose to forget the memory that is."

Zaxx Verralax thought about this for a moment as he rubbed the chin of his helmet. He then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but one more question." Zaxx pulled out a Plasms Handcannon (pistol) and pointed it at a 10ft tall humanoid alien with a rather scary face.

Everyone around him except for three leaned/moved out of the way in fear. The three seem to be in the same alien species as the tall one.

"What are those guys doing here?" Zaxx growled as the Handcannon began to produce a dim blue light.

"Here to watch the film of course…" The Guy replied. "…just like everyone else."

"Are you crazy?!" Zaxx questioned him. "Do you know how dangerous those guys are?"

"I know who they are and what they are capable of, heck, even their leader can take me on in a one on one fight," The Guy admitted.

"Ummmm excuse me?"

Everyone looked down to see the kid with a head shaped as a triangle.

"Who are those guys and what makes them so dangerous?" Phineas wondered.

Zaxx stared at him for a while before he sighed. "Those men over there are-"

"Enough, I don't want spoilers," The Guy raised his voice. "And if anyone tries to hurt or kill each other, do answer to me then, capiche."

Everyone mumbled amongst each other, many questioning his motives. They heeded his warnings none the less and the mumbling died down.

"Also, your seats have been chosen by me just to let you guys know. You will find them by seeing your name on the chair," The Guy then opened the doors telekinetically. "Now, to the cinema my audience!"

Everyone complied and entered the cinema. The seats were first class (how lucky), arranged into 20 seats per row. There were 15 rows.

Everyone went to look for their seats except for one.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Zaxx whispered.

"Anything," The Guy replied.

"…Do I really have to be near that kid?" Zaxx pointed at the kid with the triangle head. "Considering the fact at how he would react to learning the truth about his true heritage?"

"Like I said, once you've seen the film, I'll send you and everyone else back to their universes at the same time I've teleported them here without any memory of this, including the kid," The Guy told him. "Don't worry mate, I can assure you everything is fine."

Zaxx stared at him for a while before he walked off to find his seat.

#

"Well this is a lot nicer than the seats in the Pro-bending Arena," Lin Beifong commented.

#

"This is a really small cinema," Carol Susan Danvers whispered.

#

"Out of the way you peasant!" Doom growled as he shoved someone into a seat.

"Hey, you can't just…oh wait, that's my seat." The random stranger made himself comfortable in his seat.

#

Soon, everyone found their seats with little to no fussing about.

From left to right starting from seat 5 in the front row was Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas, Ferb, Zaxx, Korra, Rex, Ben, Rook, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel.

From left to right starting from seat 4 in the second row was Captain Calan, Phillip Coulson, Maria Hill, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Caesar Salazar, Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six, Azmuth, Iron Man, Captain America and T'Challa.

In the third row starting from seat 2 was Carl Karl, Francis Monogram, White Knight, Nicholas Joseph Fury, Maxwell Tennyson, Tonraq, Senna, Kai, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tenzin, Pema, Bobo Haha, Falcon, Janet Van Dyne and Yellowjacket.

(If Hank believes he's Yellowjacket, then I shall call him Yellowjacket 😉)

In the fourth row starting from seat 3 was Driba, Blukic, Patelliday, Gwen, Kevin, (Skip 2 seats) Carl Tennyson, Sandra Tennyson, Dr Strange, Vision, Hulk, Thor and Odin Borson.

In the fifth row starting from seat 4 was Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Coltrane, Biffany Van Stomm, Baljeet's mother, Irving's mother and (Skip 5 seats) Dr Doom.

(I'm too lazy to do the rest. You're just gonna have to figure out their seats while reading the fanfic story)

"Oh, and just to tell you people from Phineas' and Ferb's universe, this happens in like three years from your current time," The Guy informed. "And way we g-"

Before the Guy could start the film, a portal appeared in the front of the cinema and right besides the Guy, surprising the audience.

Then, a time walker stepped out of the portal.

"You there!" Paradox spoke to the Guy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing everyone here about a couple of superheroes' destinies," The Guy casually replied.

"Do you know the consequences of showing people there future!" Paradox brought up. "An act like that could cause-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, destroy the fabric of time, I get it," The Guy interrupted Paradox. "But don't worry, once they've seen the film, I'll teleport everyone back to their universes without any memory of this so that the future will play out as it does in the film."

"I still won't allow you to do this," Paradox stated.

"Why not?" Everyone not stared at Ben. "Like he said, the Guy will teleport us back with no memory of this, which means it would be safe for us to watch our destinies without…doing something bad to our timelines."

"Well it's not just that Ben but the fact tha-" Paradox stopped mid-sentence as the Guy stared at him with very cut cat eyes.

(Think of him as Puss in Boots)

"*sigh* you're gonna show these people their futures no matter what aren't you?" Paradox questioned him.

"Yeah pretty much," The Guy replied, still keeping his cat eyes on him.

Paradox then made his decision.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving," Paradox stared at the front row. "Mind providing a seat for me?"

"Sure, take that seat right there between Black Widow and Rook," The Guy showed him said seat.

A seat suddenly appeared in between the two heroes which startled the two. Paradox proceeded to take a seat.

"Nice of you to join in," Ben smirked.

"I only came in an attempt to prevent this from happening, with no success apparently," Paradox replied.

The Guy then played the film.

* * *

 _ **In this fanfiction story, the Avengers EMH and Avengers Assemble timeline are already fused together. I did this just to make everyone happy.**_


	2. Where it all began

**_Everyone is whispering. Anyone who talks normally during the film and the Guy pauses the film, obviously._**

* * *

 ** _Where it all began_**

 **The screen came to life and showed a couple of seconds of flashy images of superheroes from many universes, along with a film company's logo.**

"Marvel," Janet read the logo out loud.

"What's that?" Yellowjacket wondered.

"Marvel Entertainment, LLC is a-" The Guy spoke up.

Everyone within the area jumped in fright, not expecting the Guy to suddenly appear besides them.

"Wha, how the fuck did you do that?!" Yellowjacket silently screamed.

"Well I have teleported everyone here so that means I myself can teleport as well," The Guy replied. "Anyways, Marvel Entertainment, LLC is a human entertainment company that is responsible for the creation of…one third of all the superheroes in the room and their universe."

Everyone was left dumbfounded after hearing that a human company was responsible for the creation of an entire universe.

 **The screen then faded into darkness, and then the background slowly lit up to show millions of stars that twinkled in the carmine coloured universe.**

A fair few squinted at the screen.

 **The camera view then gradually spun around to show an asteroid field that spaned for hundreds of thousands of parsecs.**

 **Very faint ominous music began to play in the background.**

 **The camera view zoomed in at a very slow constant speed.**

 **(When seen from a human perspective, that's actually moving really, really fast)**

"I'm getting really bored," The Hulk muttered.

 **After a couple of seconds of zooming in, a massive transparent glass like field was seen, having a crystal-like pattern with no defiant pattern at all.**

 **Ominous music slightly increased in volume.**

Many caught sight of this and wondered what kind of structure is that.

"Huh, intriguing," Azmuth rubbed his chin.

 **Soon, the camera view punctured through the field, which sounded like millions of crystals cracking at the same time.**

 **Ominous music increased in volume.**

 **When it made it to the other side of the field, the screen revealed something that was…mind-blowing.**

Everyone in the cinema was blown away at what they saw.

"Mind…fucked," Yellowjacket swore.

#

"Holy shit," Clint mumbled.

#

"Well this was unexpected," Vision commented.

#

"Oh, I know this part," Paradox spoke calmly.

"Really, what is it?" Natasha asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paradox replied.

(You might want to reread the last chapter)

 **The film showed a massive armada of colossal multi-environmental warships, centillions of them; worldships the size of islands, starships that can shroud a city in darkness, small cruisers that can rival the star destroyers of the Galactic Empire, cargo ships that supplied half of all the resources needed for the species' agenda, and an endless supply of starfighters and attack drones.**

 **Just then, something began to appear slowly in the middle of the screen in the same manner of that of the title in the film Transformers Age of Extinction.**

 **(Film sucks, I know, but the way the title appeared at the beginning seemed very… promising)**

 **Ominous music was blasted at full volume (it's not that loud actually).**

"That's a lot of ships," Phineas stared at the screen, wide eyed.

"And I thought Meap's race was impressive," Isabella commented.

#

"What kind of alien species owns that many ships?!" Ben wondered.

"Maybe an alien species that is very advance, even rivalling the Galvans themselves," Rook thought.

"Or perhaps even more advance than us," Azmuth pointed out the possibility.

 **The words slowly lit up and stood out from the background.**

 **The title of the film was seen.**

' **The Convergence'**

"Convergence?" Phineas raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's not what, it's who?" The Guy told him. "Everything will be explained in the film."

Everyone around the Guy stared at him in confusion.

"How did you-?" Isabella tried to ask.

"I teleported here," The Guy quickly explained.

#

Unlike the rest in the area, one man was too focused on what he read on screen.

'Convergence,' Zaxx looked at Phineas. 'No, not now.'

 **The armada stayed on screen as the title of the film slowly disappeared.**

 **Once the title was completely gone, the scene changed.**

 **#**

 **Ominous music stops playing.**

 **The screen now changed to show a room with a huge machine that took up one third of the room. Sharp, thin spikes protruded from the machine and pointed towards the centre.**

 **A couple of humanoid aliens wearing a militaristic and scientific looking uniform, were working on the machine while others wearing militaristic black robes stood by and waited for the scientists to finish.**

 **The aliens were 2m tall, huge and muscular in size, similar to Captain America's physical body.** **They are bilaterally symmetric, with two legs and arms terminating with feet and hands respectively. The aliens' hands have four moving fingers with opposable thumbs, each possessing razor-sharp claws.**

 **Their faces were flat which acted as a frill, have four vertical completely red eyes (no pupils), no nostrils and split jaws. They also have blunt spikes protruding from the edges of their faces.**

 **(There faces are like Triceratopses, but instead of having neck frills, their heads acted as some kind of frill itself)**

A few were creeped out by the looks of the new alien species.

"These guys look new," Ben commented.

"Do you know what species they are Azmuth?" Rook asked.

"No, I don't; these guys are completely new to science," Azmuth told him. "To our science that is."

"What! I thought you knew everything!" Ben stated.

"I know everything that I've discovered Ben," Azmuth clarified. "Anything new that is discovered, I would need to do some researching to understand what said discovered thing is."

 **Carved into the ground and in the middle, was an image with many kinds of ancient symbols.**

"That's a really nice artwork they got there," Lawrence commented.

#

"A spell circle," Dr Strange raised an eyebrow. "It is definite that sorcerers are in play here."

 **The machine then began to power up.**

" **The Time Separation Containment Field is ready," The lead scientist informed. "Ready when you are my lord…and sir."**

 **#**

 **In a room above that was separated by reinforced glass, a huge 8ft tall and muscular man was sitting on his throne was watching the progress of their work.**

 **The Lord.**

Zaxx glared at the screen. You could see the expression being mimicked by his helmet.

(Yeah, you really need to reread the last chapter)

 **He looked to his right to see the lieutenant commander who was in charge of the operation.**

" **Proceed with the task at hand," The lieutenant commander ordered.**

A fair few of the audience had a gut feeling that the Lord was…dangerous.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that that alien dude tried to threaten earlier?" Buford pointed out.

Isabella gasped. "It is that guy from earlier!"

"Hmmm, from what he said earlier, that guy is supposed to be dangerous," Baljeet remarked.

"I still wonder what makes this guy so dangerous though," Phineas rubbed his chin.

 **The sorcerers stood forward and formed a circle around the machine.**

 **The master sorcerer performed a hand movement and the other sorcerers followed. Each one of them created a yellow spell circle, each one the same as the other.**

Many stared in awe at the glowing symbols.

"Are those…spell circles?" Gwen spoke to no one in particular.

 **Yellow lines began to grow from the spell circles and connected with each other, creating a crystal-like pattern just like the one seen from before, except this one was visible.**

 **The lines that touched the floor split apart into two directions. One bounced back up to form with the other lines, the other travelled along the ground and towards the spell circle in the middle.**

 **When the lines reached the spell circle, the yellow lines filled up the carving of the spell circle. Bright yellow light began to emit from the middle.**

Everyone stared at the screen in amazement, unaware of the dangerous act they're performing.

" **Now," The lieutenant commander gave the signal.**

 **#**

 **A scientist turned on the Time Separation Containment Field.**

 **Just then, the tips of the spikes began to glow yellow and then blasted a laser beam towards the centre. The carving of the spell circle also fired lasers at the centre along with the spell circles created by the sorcerers.**

 **A yellow ball began to grow and expand in the middle of the concentrated point. As it expanded, the light shined brighter, causing everyone to cover their eyes…**

… **except for the Lord. He just squinted at the intense light.**

"How can he stare at something that bright and not get blinded by it?!" Korra wondered.

"We may never know," Rex responded.

 **When the bright yellow light vanished, everyone looked up to see whether the machine worked with the spell or not.**

 **#**

 **At the centre of the room was a giant blue tesseract performing a simple rotation. Within each of the cubical cell was a man wearing a steampunk style lab coat.**

Many wondered who was the man trapped inside the tesseract until-

"Paradox?!" Ben silently screamed. "Did those guys…just…trap you inside that cube thingy?"

"In a way, yes," Paradox replied. "But they only trapped a part of me inside the Time Separation Containment Field."

"Oh."

"Which part of you?" Rook wondered.

"Any further explanations would be too complex for you two to understand," Paradox told them.

#

The four men at the very back, one of them being the Lord, were taken aback by this for they did not know that something like this would happen.

 **All of the aliens inside the room were surprised that the machine worked.**

" **Amazing," The master sorcerer stared in awe at the tesseract prison.**

" **Sir, we have successfully captured the time walker," The lead scientist informed.**

 **#**

 **The lieutenant commander and the Lord were stunned after witnessing such an event.**

" **I thought this project of yours was to never succeed. It seems I was wrong," The Lord admitted his fault. "Congratulations on your efforts lieutenant commander Joe-Verris.** **With the time walker out of the way, we can now proceed with our plans."**

"Plans," Spider Man noticed this word. "What plans?"

"Perhaps we will find out later on in the future," Iron Fist spoke up.

" **Just to let you know my Lord, we have two more fully operational Time Separation Containment Fields and a dozen more in construction," Joe-Verris informed.**

" **Use them to trap any other dangerous threats if necessary…" The Lord replied. "…and also, tell your Captain to prepare for the Assault."**

Everyone felt uneasy after hearing the word 'Assault' being spoken out by the Lord

"What's the Assault?" Korra wondered.

Zaxx hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I can't tell you…not now."

" **Yes, my lord," The lieutenant commander replied.**

 **The Lord then disappeared from sight.**

"Wait, that guy can teleport?!" Bolin was wide eyed.

"That looks more like a hologram rather than a real person to me," Caesar stated his opinion.

"What's that?" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"A hologram is a type of display that utilizes light diffraction to create a virtual three-dimensional image of an object," Caesar explained.

"…I have no idea what you just said back there," Bolin admitted.

"…you know what, I'll explain it after the film," Caesar promised.

" **I thank you for your assistance Eternal Sorcerer…" The lead scientist spoke. "…sir."**

"Wait, Eternal Sorcerer…" Tony raised an eyebrow. "…as in magic."

"Well he did say Eternal Sorcerer so yes, it is magic," T'Challa stated.

 **The Eternal Sorcerer responded with a bow and then walked off towards the exit.**

The Eternal Sorcerer and everyone in the cinema heard chuckling and looked at where it originated from.

The Guy paused the film, wanting to know how this would play out.

"I'm sorry but…magic!" Tony snickered. "You'd expect me to believe that a technological hyper advance alien species would not understand the science behind magic?!"

"Magic is real Stark," Dr Strange stated. "Not everything in the Multiverse is bound to this universe's laws of physics."

"He's right you know," Gwen spoke up. "It's simply another way of manipulating the energy around us."

"And how do you do that?" Tony questioned them. "You don't just simply say a command and-"

Tony was suddenly lifted straight up into the ceiling, causing everyone to yelp in surprise. He was then slammed against the walls of the cinema before being levitated in front of the person responsible for causing Tony harm, standing up and trying to be intimidating.

"You still doubt the power of magic?" The Eternal Sorcerer questioned him.

Tony stared at him for a while before he spoke. "Probably just some form of telekinesis."

Tony's Ark Reactor glowed. The Eternal Sorcerer saw what was gonna happen next.

The warlock then created two spell circles of teleportation just before Tony fired his unibeam.

The unibeam was fired into the spell circle and came out from the other spell circle, which was on the left besides Tony.

The billionaire was blasted into the wall, leaving behind cracks in the wall.

"Okay that's enough!" The Guy intervened.

Tony groaned in pain as he stood up. He looked up and glared at the Eternal Sorcerer who took his seat again.

The brilliant inventor was about to launch shoulder missiles at him, but stopped as he froze in shock, realizing that he was teleported back to his seat.

"I thought you would've stop them from fighting each other before they started fighting each other," Paradox thought.

"Right, right, I'll do that again next time something like that happens," The Guy assured him.

"How did you do that?!" Tony questioned him.

"I'm omnipotent, I can do anything," The Guy told him. "Look just sit back down and let's watch the film, okay."

Tony hesitated for a moment but complied anyways. He sat back in his chair.

"I'd advise not to cause any ruckus next time," Vision told him.

"Yeah whatever," Tony replied rudely.

#

"What happen to the cracks in the wall?" Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm raised an eyebrow.

"That Guy must've repaired it without us noticing it," Reed Richards believe. "It's the only explanation possible."

"More like the only explanation," Susan Victoria Storm-Richards spoke.

The Guy playback a couple of seconds and then pressed play.

 **The Eternal Sorcerer responded with a bow and then walked off towards the exit.**

 **#**

 **The screen now showed the Lord with a camera drone in front of him.**

 **Just like seen from before, the Lord sat on his throne in the throne room, which was all black and had dim lighting.**

Some were confused as to how that guy got from point A to point B so fast.

"Teleportation?" Isabella guessed.

"Nah, it's more like a hologram," Zaxx stated. "I mean, what would that drone be there for?"

"Huh, that's a very good point," Phineas commented.

" **Inform all Grand Admirals to mobilize all forces for the Assault," The Lord ordered.**

 **A few seconds have passed.**

" **It is done my lord," The drone responded.**

" **Good," The Lord spoke.**

A few wondered how the drone performed such a task without moving (mostly people from the Avatar universe).

" **Sir, what about the Gramakamorphe?" The drone asked.**

"… **If he continues to fight alone, he is no threat to us, only a nuisance" The Lord stated. "And when he does fight, he shall join his brethren in death."**

Many felt a tingling chill run down their spine.

"I like to see you try," Zaxx growled under his breath.

#

"I wonder who's he talking about," Jeremy thought.

"My guess would be the green dude," Coltrane guessed. "Considering what went down back there."

 **The scene changed to show the interior of an abandoned warehouse.**

 **Just then in a bright flash, someone appeared out of nowhere and fell to the floor, wearing heavily damaged armour and had a weapon in his right hand.**

 **The Gramakamorphe.**

 **The man winced as he crawled towards a pillar, sat up and leaned against it, placing his weapon on his lap.**

"Hey, that's you!" Phineas pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that," Zaxx replied quietly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Isabella asked in worry.

"I probably fought something, something big," Zaxx told them.

"Or someone." Korra added.

 **Zaxx rested there for a long while as he thought about his previous battle.**

 **He sighed. "We got all of them, right?"**

" **Yes sir, we took down the entire stealth squad," Someone replied.**

Most of the audience wondered who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to?" Asami wondered.

"I'm sure you'll find out in a couple of seconds," Zaxx replied.

" **Positive?" Zaxx needed to make sure.**

" **Yes, all 25 assailants have been neutralized," The voice responded.**

 **Zaxx remained silent for a short moment.**

" **Max, status report on the Exoskeleton Suit," The Gramakamorphe asked.**

"Who's Max," Heinz wondered.

"Max is a quantum artificial intelligence," Zaxx told him.

"You built a quantum AI?!" Phineas was wide eyed in shock.

"…no, I didn't," Zaxx averted his gaze from them.

"Then who did?" Vanessa wondered.

"…I prefer not talking about it," Zaxx whispered.

" **The Mk-2 Exoskeleton Suit is running at 41.7% power and has sustained severe damages to the right thigh plate, left shoulder pad, the right waist and the left chest plate," Max informed. "Repair nanobots, not responding. And also, your manual repair tools were destroyed in the previous battle."**

 **Zaxx checked his right waist and sighed in frustration. "Crap."**

"I know how that feels," Yellowjacket mumbled.

" **It seems the Dragolexes this time have done a number on you sir," Max commented.**

"Who's the…you know what, it's best not to ask about it," Korra decided to hold the question for later.

Zaxx stared at her for a moment before facing the screen again.

" **Anything that's not bad news," Zaxx raised an eyebrow.**

" **Multi-Assault-Weapon, other weapons and targeting system still intact and fully functional," Max told him. "More than enough energy for life support systems. Autopilot and suit locking mechanism still operational."**

"Armour locking mechanism," Falcon repeated the function. "That's new."

"Actually, that's not a new thing," Tony spoke up. "I also have a suit locking mechanism that J.A.R.V.I.S can activate anytime in case I go crazy or turn evil or something."

"Seems like your prepared for everything," Janet commented.

"Am I not always," Tony smiled with pride.

" **Interuniversal teleportation device seems to be working," Max mentioned.**

"Interuniversal teleportation device." Rex smirked. "Sweet!"

"You think that's good, then…actually that's pretty much the only thing I have that's impressive," Zaxx muttered the last part.

" **Yeah, I figured," Zaxx rolled his eyes. "So where can I get the new tools needed to fix the suit…and the nanobots if possible?"**

" **There are 1485912073827495104 places in this universe that have the necessary tools needed to repair your Exoskeleton Suit," Max told him.**

Many were baffled at how, even for an artificial intelligence, would know and remember so many places in the universe.

"That is a lot of places to visit," Vision commented.

"Aye, for it is a large number," Thor agreed.

" **But I would suggest going to Avengers Mansion," Max suggested.**

" **Why Aven-" Zaxx frowned. "Is this just another attempt to make me ask for help."**

"… **yes sir," Max admitted.**

 **The Gramakamorphe sighed. "Max I already told you many times that I work alone."**

" **And I already told you many times that you can't keep fighting alone and forever," Max brought up. "Yes, you done this a long time ago, but back then was different. Now we're dealing with a different enemy, one more dangerous than anything else within the multiverse.**

"What's wrong with being alone?" The Hulk wondered.

"Isolating yourself from everyone would bring harm to your mind," Thor stated.

"Hmmmm, my mind still works," The Hulk claimed.

"So it seems," Thor mumbled.

" ***sigh* They'll get in my way," Zaxx stated.**

"Since when do we do that?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"We do that all the time actually," Carol stated.

"… **you said the exact same thing when your friends asked you to join their team," Max pointed out. "And look what happened."**

 **Zaxx rolled his eyes and remained silent for a while before he sighed in defeat.**

" **Look Max, I just don't want people getting killed just because I asked for help," Zaxx admitted his fear.**

"Seriously, that's what you're afraid of?!" Yellowjacket was not amused.

"Dude, we can totally take care of ourselves against whoever you're fighting against!" Janet claimed.

"Lay it off him Janet, it's okay for him to feel afraid for our safety," Steve intervened. "It just means he cares for us, and everyone else."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you don't care for someone to the point you underestimate their powers," Tony pointed out.

"Perhaps he's dealing with something more powerful than anything we've ever faced before," T'Challa guessed.

" **I mean, these guys are superheroes yes, but only on a planetary level, and one only qualified as an interstellar level," Zaxx pointed out. "The things we deal with are on a multiversal level, some of them won't even last long against the Dragolexes."**

 **(Thor deals with things in another universe yes, but only on eight other planets and not the entire universe itself)**

"Who are these mysterious beings?" Odin rubbed his beard.

"I believe the man in green armour is referring to the aliens seen before on screen," Thor guessed.

#

"What, are you serious!" Candace silently screamed. "These guys are the Avengers! Multiversal or not, they're tough enough to go toe to toe with anybody!"

"The Avengers aren't invincible you know," Jeremy stated.

"That's not the point!" Candace pinched the bridge of her nose. "The point is, that guy is underestimating them so badly to the point that it sounds like the Avengers are normal people."

"I think your overreacting about this," Stacy pointed out.

"I'm not overreacting!" Candace shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Candace, be quiet!" Linda shushed her.

"Oops, sorry," Candace apologized to everyone.

" **Sir, like Jora Cynderas said, you can't let your past write out your future," Max brought up the quote.**

"… **I guess you're right," Zaxx agreed with the quote. "But what makes you so sure that the Avengers can handle this?"**

" **Their bravery, courage, spirit, will power and DETERMINATION are enough for them to fight this war," Max believed. "Besides, we might not have that much time left."**

" **What do you mean?" Zaxx frowned.**

" **After we teleported to this warehouse, I performed my scans on the universe we came into as usual," Max told him. "Though this time, I have detected a powerful signal being sent through the quantum realm."**

"Using the quantum realm as a form of communication!" Kevin silently screamed. "Okay, it's official, these guys are very advance."

"You don't say," Gwen raised an eyebrow.

#

"That's impossible, you can't send signals to other people through the use of quantum mechanics," Holiday denied what she heard.

"Well now you know you can send signals into the quantum realm," Azmuth spoke up.

 **Zaxx's mouth was shown inside his helmet, along with his chin and the bottom part of his cheeks.**

" **Show me," Zaxx asked.**

 **#**

 **The helmet's Hud was seen from a first-person view. Not much was seen on the Hud, just the holographic borderlines and a square box that played a signal, represented in a wavelength.**

 **The signal buzzed a first.**

" **Processing quantum data into a single possibility…" Max refined the signal. "…processing…processing…processing completed."**

"Sending signals through the quantum realm, never thought of that one before," Reed commented.

" **Great, so what-" Zaxx tried to speak.**

" **Hold up, the signal seems to be secured and well protected," Max pointed out. "I just gotta…there we go!"**

 **The signal was played.**

" ***buzz* Inform all Grand Admirals to mobilize all forces for the Assault."**

A few still felt a bit of fear within them after being reminded of that order.

"Hope this doesn't get too messy," Jeremy hoped.

"Unfortunately, like all superhero movies, it will get messy," Stacy pointed out.

" **Sir, do you believe that-?" Max tried to ask.**

" **Yeah, yeah, I know…it seems I don't have a choice anymore," Zaxx mumbled. "Okay, we'll head to Avengers Mansion, just because they are more metahumans there."**

" **About time," Max muttered. "Shall you be teleported outside the Avengers Mansion or inside?"**

" **Outside, in their backyard," Zaxx replied. "It's best not to spook the Avengers into attacking me, especially the big green guy."**

"I believe he was mentioning you Hulk," Vision stated.

"I can see that," The Hulk growled. "I'm not dumb."

" **Setting coordinates for interuniversal teleportation device," Max said everything he did. "Teleporting in three…two…one."**

 **Within a flash of light, the two (or one) disappeared from sight.**

"You know, I was expecting him to say some sort of cheesy superhero one liner," Ben thought.

"He's a serious man all the time," Paradox told him. "He barely makes jokes about anything and focuses on the mission all the time."

"Has he always been like this?" Rook asked.

"I cannot tell you, for that would be spoiling the film," Paradox smirked.

(Yeah you really need to reread the last chapter)

* * *

 _ **So…how is it so far?**_


End file.
